Calling Out Your Name
by XxTsuki-chan13xX
Summary: Midorima has always focused on performing his duties as a soldier with absolute perfection. When Takao gets injured, his true priorities become clear. What will become of the two and the love that they share? AU. Rated M to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Kuroko no Basket._

**A/N:** _I wrote this to the Attack on Titan OST 'Call Your Name'. I hope you enjoy it. ;)_

The roar of combat surrounded the pair. Their comrades were battling enemies on all sides. Battle cries, the clang of metal, and the roll of thunder announcing the impending arrival of a storm resounded throughout the war-torn landscape. Midorima no longer heard a single bit of it anymore. All sound indicating the ensuing conflict simply faded to nothing as the young man beside him fell to the dirt.

Midorima felt as if ice water was running through his veins. His light green eyes wide with fear, his body frozen in place, his mind conjuring up the worst possible scenario, Midorima became paralyzed.

In a voice no more than a whisper, the green haired man called out, "Takao".

The first shock of the situation began to ebb and the man realized that the person he loved most in the world had been impaled by an enemy spear, pinning him to the ground. "Takao!" he cried out, his voice quickly returning. Midorima ran full tilt to the fallen man's side. His knees dug into the ground as he dropped down to Takao's side.

At the sight of the man he cherished, Takao tried to speak only to hack up blood instead. Midorima hushed him, cradling the younger man in his arms as much as he could without moving the spear. He was never this kind to any other than Kazunari Takao. Midorima would only put aside his usual selfishness for him. Takao rested his head on his lover's bicep. His strength was fading fast but the dark-haired man put on a brave face when he sensed Midorima's rising panic.

Takao outstretched his bloodied hands, caressing the older man's face. "Shin-can…" he sighed. Takao had only said the pet name he had given to Midorima but the emerald haired man understood the meaning behind it. Takao didn't have much time left.

The pained expression Takao had on his face was so different from his usual carefree visage. He always had a smile on his face, even when Midorima was being bratty. The young man grew pale as his life faded away. Takao's black hair, damp with sweat and rain droplets, framed his faced and contrasted his silvery blue eyes.

A cold fear crept back into the pit of Midorima's stomach when the light in his lover's eyes began to dim. Crimson had stained Takao's lovely skin and was beginning to pool beneath him. Midorima refused to accept the inevitable. His usual calm and uncaring façade was beginning to slip.

"C'mon, Kazu. You gotta keep your eyes open, baby. Stay with me," the man pleaded in a shaky voice. Tears rolled down Takao's face when he realized that he was soon going somewhere that Midorima couldn't follow. Both hearts ached at the thought of being separated from the other.

"Shin-chan," the smaller man hiccupped. Midorima cut him off, pressing his lips firmly to his lover's. The green haired man fought back tears of his own, thinking that this could be the last time he would ever taste these lips. The kiss was passionate but more chaste than lustful. Takao felt every ounce of love Midorima had for him in the kiss, as well as his desperation.

Takao slowly broke the kiss. Their eyes met, green to blue. The boom of cannon fire and the clash of swords surrounded the two, but in that moment, nothing mattered beyond them.

"I love you, Shintaro Midorima," Takao said weakly.

"I love you too, Kazunari Takao," Midorima declared, nearly choking on his goodbyes.

The smaller man smiled at Midorima's words as the light in his eyes went out. His head fell to the side; his body went limp. As a soldier, Midorima was well acquainted with death, and knew what this meant. A great wave of sorrow, pain, and loss hit him all at once. An agonized cry rang out over the tumult of the battlefield, drowning in the unforgiving rain.


End file.
